


Chasm

by doseki



Series: The New Grid: A Changed Game [6]
Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As ever, these Tron: Legacy bits contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasm

The first thing he's aware of is something cold and hard pressed up against his stomach, his chest, his legs, the side of his face. The second thing is a dull throbbing in his head. Then the pull of gravity holding him against the cold/hard.

He forces his eyes open. Light on black. Gold light in lines. They almost outline another figure; the gold light casts a soft glow on a badly bruised face.

Clu.

Clu, on his back, head turned to one side, eyes closed, face bruised. On a cold, hard, dark surface.

Head hurts too much.

Tron. He's Tron. Not Rinzler. Rinzler is his alias. When he was trying to keep Clu from getting too much control. Acted like his loyal guard. But in reality, he was guarding the others from Clu.

He moans aloud, and closes his eyes. His head is really starting to hurt now.

No.

With great effort, Tron forces his eyes open, rolls over and sits up. His head hurts even more with every move, but he has to. He _has_ to get up. Has to figure out where he is, has to figure out what happened.

"What happened?" he asks aloud, and tries to remember. Flynn and Clu and the ISO at the Portal. And the son of Flynn.

Clu had the disc. Tron intervened. He'd jumped from his de-rezzed Light Jet, fallen, but caught himself on a ledge, and had used all his skill to climb back up.

Clu and Flynn facing each other, the ISO and the son of Flynn watching. Tron throwing himself at Clu in a full body tackle. Flynn was saying something to Clu. It was very important. But Clu wasn't listening. Standing between the ISO and the son of Flynn and the Portal.

Going over the edge, and then darkness.

And now this. He realizes it's more than just his head that's hurting. His entire right side is sore. Nothing seems to be damaged though.

Tron looks over at Clu. He reaches out to touch him tentatively, and the blue light that flashes in his vision hurts, makes his head throb a little more.

Clu grunts, but he doesn't open his eyes.

Tron looks up. He can't even see the sky from here; they're so deep in this...this chasm. He can see unending wall sloping up. The only lights are from himself and from Clu.

He's in no shape to get out of here. He needs to rest, to heal.

He needs to wait.


End file.
